wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Nations 4 (Map Game)
After three previous successor games, I am re-bunking the series for a fourth time. Welcome to Alternate Nations IV! This is going to be a successor to the Alternate Nations Game, Alternate Nations 2 & 3. In this game series, people create their own nations on a map turn-by-turn and write basic information on them for flavor. This is unlike the modern Map Games, but rather hearkens back to ye olde Map Games of yore. It can be a great way to waste pass time on the wiki. So what are you waiting for? Sign up now! NOTE: The claim list is on the talk page, so if you have already signed up, feel free to claim a turn. Rules *Game starts with five players. It is not capped there. *Label your turn as Turn 1, Turn 2, Turn 3, etc. *A default map will be posted at the start, and to take a "turn", people make an edit to the unclaimed green parts of the map and add their ATL nation. Every turn you draw a new nation onto the map. *After each map edit the player will post as to what nation they added, and give a brief description of added nation - (county name, capital city, the four largest cities, religion(s), language(s), ethnic group(s), regime, literacy rate, currency, total population, economic type, total military strength and nation's favorite sport(s)), motto/national anthem, etc. (feel free to add on) *The largest nation that you can create is approximately the size of the USA. *Don't make all of your nations as large as possible. *You can make up nations within the map. *If you do not make a map your turn will be deleted! (Unless if consulted with a mod) *'Be logical. That means ''No' robot space ninjas, Cybermen, Borg, wizards, superheroes, or other supernatural elements! Also, derivative works OF ANY SORT are BANNED, BANNED, and BANNED! *You just created a new nation = mission completed for that round! *When another person posts after your turn, then you're free to take another turn yourself. *'Use the map that the person above you posted! This will not lead to nations conflicting. *If you are having issues with getting a map, contact a mod and they will make a map for you. *If nations conflict, the person who made the nation that overlaps with the previous nation's turn '''will be deleted. *Mods must remain vigilant to prevent conflicts from happening. *Sign your posts! *Repeat the above actions to create another nation next round, if you liked it enough to want to return, or you could just leave it at one, if you want to! *Use the default map's size for your updated map, but post it as a 400 px thumbnail on the right side of the page. *Your facts don't have to be real. However, real ones are allowed. (Just don't copy real nations!) *All maps are set in modern times. *Maps must be saved as a .png, and must be entitled "AltNations_4_(turn number)" *Mods, if any one of these rules are not followed, feel free to delete the offending post. *Make it interesting! Don't just copy OTL facts, this is the Alternate ''History Wiki. *Mods can blacklist users if their blacklisting is approved by other mods. *Over time, new nations will be added to a world map by mods. This is to help manage conflicts and canon, and to eventually (possibly) use the map. Mods There will be one moderator for every five players, with a minimum of three mods. Mods are granted the ability to delete/revert edits '''so long as they follow the rules.' *Head Mod: Saturn120 (talk) *Mod: Upvote (talk) *Honorary Mod: Bfoxius (talk) Archives No Archives yet! Players Sign up here to keep track of players. *[[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] * ..... Because I'm Just... Too... SSSWWWEEEEEETTT!!! *Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) *Wrto12 - (I want to create a nation of Batmans see no supernatural) No batmans *--[[User:firesofdoom|'Fires']]ofdoom * [[User:Upvoteanthology|'' April showers, '']][[User Talk:Upvoteanthology|'' bring May flowers. '']] * *Vatonica * * *User:Nostalgiacritict *tao64 *''"It's not going'' [[User talk:RexImperio|''to suck itself."]] 03:41, April 7, 2015 (UTC) *Jó, I'm here, back with more! DR. COW ANDREW, SERVING DA BOSS ON CHARGE. Wall Of Shame *'Eric4e''' - (Erasing players turn, being rude toward JoshTheRoman, ruined previous game) - Banned until turn 35. *'Firechurin' - (Adding self to the mods list without permission, ruined previous game) - Banned until turn 55. Map The Game Turn 1 [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 04:46, April 2, 2015 (UTC) *Country Name:' The Republic of Reme' *Capital (and Largest Citby):' Reme *Other Cities:' Avelinia, New Athens, Justinias *Religion:' Greek Orthodox (72%), Roman Catholic (22%), Native-Paganism (6%) *Language:' Greek (76%), Italian (13%), Native Dialects (11%) *Ethnic Groups:' Greek (41%), Greeco-Indian (39%), Italian (14%), Native American (6%) *Government:' Socialist Republic *Literacy Rate:' 93% of 18 year olds *Currency:' Remeian Ezopia *Population:' 32,282,270 *Economy:' Stable Capitalist Economy (Has managed its finances well) *Military Strength:' Four. Has a regional military presence throughout North America and sometimes exercises its military overseas. *Favorite Sport:' Soccer (Close European ties has brought mainly cultural in-differences to the land) *Anthem:' Reme The Great *Motto:' For Reme" Turn 2 ..... Because I'm Just... Too... SSSWWWEEEEEETTT!!! *Country Name:' Japanese Technocracy''' *Capital (and Largest City):' Tokyo *Other Cities:' Seoul, Singapore, Manila, Hong Kong *Religion:' Shintoism (75%), Muslim (20%), Confucian (5%) *Language:' Japanese (60%), Filipino (20%), Korean (15%), Mandarin (5%) *Ethnic Groups:' Japanese (50%), Filipino (25%), Korean (20%), Chinese (5%) *Government:' Technocracy *Literacy Rate:' 99% of 18 year olds *Currency:' Yen *Population:' 356,000,000 *Economy:' Excellent Capitalist Economy (The elites, intelligent and businessmen do run it) *Military Strength:' Eight. 1.78 million Active Military Soldiers (Has the most advanced and largest navy in the world, complete control over the waters it owns, third largest air force, one of the largest land forces) *Favorite Sport:' Baseball *Anthem:' 憲章の誓い - Charter Oath *Motto:' あなたの治世は、永遠に続くことがある" - "May Your Reign Last Forever" Turn 3 [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 02:03, April 3, 2015 (UTC) *Country Name:' Kingdom of Persia''' *Capital (and Largest City):' Tehran *Other Cities:' Mashhad, Karaj, Tabriz *Religion:' Christianity (77%), Islam (14%), Zoroastrian (9%) *Language:' Persian (87%), Arabic (9%), Hindi (4%) *Ethnic Groups:' Persian (83%), Arabs (12%), Indian (5%) *Government:' Feudal Monarchy *Literacy Rate:' 73% of 18 year olds *Currency:' Persian Rial *Population:' 84,282,920 *Economy:' Sanctioned Capitalist Economy (Government has posed threats to many nations) *Military Strength:' Six. Has one of the largest land armies in the world but with outdated technology fro, the 1960's. *Favorite Sport:' N/A (Various sports are played throughout Persia) *Anthem:' Cyrus the Greatest *Motto:' Together in Christ we move together" Turn 4 *Country Name:' Federation of the Danube''' *Capital:' Bucharest *Largest City: Budapest *Religion:' Roman Catholic (50%), Orthodox (30%), Islam (20%) *Language:' Serbian (30%), Hungarian (30%), Croatian (20%), Slovenian (10%), German (10%) *Ethnic Groups:' Serbs (30%), Croats (30%), Austrian (20%), Hungarian (20%), *Government:' Semi-Presidential Democracy (think Russia) *Literacy:' 83% of 18 year olds *Currency:' Krone *Population:' 37 million *Economy:' Average capitalist, declining (not as great as they used to be) *Military Strength:' Five. 462,500 active soldiers, had to reduce their size of their army drastically due to economic troubles. *Favorite Sport: Football *Anthem:' Хеј, Словени -"Hey, Slavs" *Motto:' Братство и jединство - "Brotherhood and unity" Turn 5 *Country Name:' Federation of Greater Britain' *Capital:' London *Largest City:' London *Religion:' Anglican (79%), Protestant (15%), Atheism (6%) *Language:' English (78%), Gaelic (11%), Scottish (10%), Other (1%) *Ethnic Groups:' English (75%), Scots (10%), Irish (9%), Briton (6%) *Government:' Parliamentary Democracy *Literacy:' 98% of 18 year olds *Currency:' Pound Sterling *Population:' 78 million *Economy:' It's doing pretty well. Trade across the ocean is doing pretty well. *Military Strength''' Seven. 98,500 active soldiers, they don't have a major reason to militarize en masse) *Favorite Sport:' Football (European) *Anthem:' Hail Britannia" *Motto:' Through hard times, Britain is always strong." Turn 6 *Country Name:' Byzantine Republic''' *Capital:' Constantinopole *Largest City:' Constantinopole *Religion:' Greek Orthodox (69%), Islam (24%), Atheism (7%) *Language:' Greek (76%), Turkish (20%), Other (4%) *Ethnic Groups:' Greeks (74%), Turks, (17%), Bulgars (7%), Serbs (2%) *Government:' Constitutional Democracy *Literacy:' 86% of 18 year olds *Currency:' Byzantine Ezopia *Population: 60,283,271 *Economy:' Bad. Owes a lot of debt to neighboring countries due to extensive loans to help to drag itself out of an economic crisis. *Military Strength:' Five. Troops are generally used for HOMELAND security, though peacekeeping forces are used in poorer regions of the world to establish order. *Favorite Sport:' Football (European) *Anthem:' The State Anthem of the Byzantine Republic" *Motto:' To Live Again." Turn 7 * nation name:' Arabia''' * largest city and capital: Ar Riyâd * religion: Muslim (>99%) other (<1%) * languages: Arabic (86%) Urdu (7%) Turkish (6%) other (11%) * ethnic groups: Arab (98%) other (2%) * government: total monarchy * literacy: 86% of 18 year olds * Currency: riyal * Population: 27,272,727 * economy: moderate. Although some debt is owed to other countries, for the most part the economy remains internal. * Military: Six. The military is kept relatively powerful due to occasional conflict with Persia and other surrounding states. * favorite sport: Football (European) * Anthem: The Royal March of Arabia * Motto: دعوتنا هو الله (our calling is to Allah) Turn 8 *'Nation Name:' Pacific Confederation *'Capital:' New Shanghai *'Other Important Cities:' Ghauo, Huangi and Kizhin *'Religion': No Official Religion, de facto 76% Confucianist, 23% Taoist, and 4% Atheist *'Languages:' 89% Chinese, 7% Maori, and 4% Japanese *'Ethnic Groups:' 73% Han Chinese, 16% Yao Chinese, 6% Japanese and 4% Maori. *'Government System:' Social Representative Democracy *'Currency:' Pacifico *'Population:' 67,695,403 *'Economy:' Flourishing mixed economy (due to the importance of the Pacific region of Earth). *'Military:' Seven *'Favorite Sport:' Varies *'Anthem:' Pacifica Forever! *'Motto:' Unity, Justice and Peace Turn 9 *'Nation Name:' The United Kingdoms *'Capital:' Madrid *'Other Important Cities:' Paris, Lisbon and Barcelona *'Religion:' 98% Roman Catholic Christian and 1% Atheist *'Languages:' 40% French, 35% Spanish, 10% Portuguese, 8% Catalan, and 1% Basque *'Ethnic Groups:' 48% French, 30% Spanish, 15% Portuguese, 7% Catalan and Basque *'Government System:' Federal Semi-Presidential Constitutional Republic *'Currency:' Peseta *'Population:' 149,184,913 *'Economy:' Traditional Capitalism with Moderate Socialism *'Military:' Nine *'Favorite Sport:' Football *'Anthem:' Ces Royaumes Unis *'Motto:' Plus Ultra Turn 10 *'Nation Name:' United Kingdom of Denmark-Prussia *'Capital:' Berlin *'Other Important Cities:' Copenhagen *'Religion:' 84% Protestant, 16% Other *'Languages:' 70% German, 26% Danish, 4% Other *'Ethnic Groups:' 66% German, 21% Danish, 13% Other *'Government System:' Constitutional Monarchy *'Currency:' Danish-Prussian Copper *'Population:' 75,403,201 *'Economy:' Traditional Capitalism *'Military:' Four. They have no need for petty wars. *'Favorite Sport:' Football (European) *'Anthem:' Preußenlied (recently modified to include Denmark) *'Motto:' God's help, the love of the people, Denmark-Prussia's strength Turn 11 *'Nation Name:' United Federation of Dutch Republics *'Capital:' Amsterdam *'Other Important Cities:' New Amsterdam *I'm Religion: 52% Protestant, 38% Catholic, 10% other *'Languages:' 79% Dutch, 13% French, 8% other *'Ethnic Groups:' Mostly Dutch, other European groups that reside in New Netherland, South African groups *'Government System:' Federal presidential constitutional republic *'Currency:' Dutch Guilder *'Population:' 40 million *'Economy:' Whatever America does #Americaaaaaaa *'Military:' 6 (middling power, close allies with the reigning superpower) *'Favorite Sport:' Gridiron (American football) *'Anthem:' The People's Will *'Motto:' Ik zal handhaven Turn 12 *'Nation Name:' Empire of Hindustan *'Capital:' Mumbai *'Other Important Cities:' Chennai, Hyderabad, Bangalore *'Religion:' 81% Hindu, 13% Islam, 6% other native languages *'Languages:' Hindi languages 41%, Other Native languages, 31% Bengali 8%, Telugu 7%, Marathi 7%, Tamil 6% *'Ethnic Groups:' Various sub-sections of the Indian ethnicity, over 50 different kinds *'Government System:' Constitutional Monarchy (Main province and self ruling provinces), Constitutional Parliamentary Monarchy in vassals *'Currency:' Rupee *'Population:' 1.075 million *'Economy:' Average Capitalistic System; could be much greater if the large lower class wasn't so poor *'Military:' Five; 716,000 Active Soldiers (Has a large Reserve pool. However, suffers from outdated tech and below average navy and air force) *'Favorite Sport:' Cricket *'Anthem:' Jana Gana Mana - "Thou art the rulers of the minds of all people" *'Motto:' Satyameva Jayate - "Truth Alone Triumphs" Turn 13 *Country Name:' Roman Republic' *Capital: Rome *Largest City: Rome *Religion: Roman Catholic (96%), Atheism (4%) *Language: Latin (89%), Greek (5%), Other (6%) *Ethnic Groups: Romans (87%), Greeks (11%), Other (3%) *Government: Republic *Literacy: 96% of 18 year olds *Currency: Roman *Population: 26,339,020 *Economy: Good. Has major economic ties to major nations, and continues to raise its GDP every year. *Military Strength: Seven. A traditional power in Europe, the Roman Republic continues to hold its prestigious position by having up to date military tech and by keeping its military at a moderate size. *Favorite Sport: Football (European) *Anthem: "Rome the Great and Mighty" *Motto: "Imperium Romanium" Turn 14 * Country name: Russian Federation * capital: Moscow * Largest City: St Petersburg * Religion: Russian orthodox (82%) other Cristian religions (8%) muslim (10%) * Languages: Russian, Arabic, Lithuanian, other * Ethnic groups: Russian (74%) Ukrainian (12%) Lithuanian (8%) Arab (4%) other (2%) * Government: Federation * Literacy: 98% of 18 year olds * Currency: Ruble * population: 77,822,188 * Economy: Okay. Most of the economy is run on industry, but much debt Is owed to other countries *Military: Nine. The military is kept very powerful because the empire has negative relations with nearly every country it borders. * anthem: зима империя (the winter empire) * motto: None official Turn 15 *'Official Name': Greater Republic of China *'Capital': Beijing *'Other Important Cities:' Shanghai, Xi'an, Hong Kong *'Religions:' 86% Confucianism, 10% Taoism, 4% Other Religions *'Languages:' 91% Chinese, 9% Other Languages *'Ethnic Groups:' 92% Han, 8% Other Ethnicities (see the following for more information: Groups in China) *'Government:' Parliamentary Representative Democracy *'Currency:' Yuan *'Population:' 1,091,210,344 *'Economy:' Stable Capitalist Economy (this is due to recent events with Japan) *'Military:' Eight (This is due to recent events with Japan and the possibility of a regional conflict.) *'Favorite Sport:' A Variety of Martial Arts sports *'Anthem:' Remember Nanjing! *'Motto:' The Dragon Defending Turn 16 *'Official Name': Kingdom of Ethiopia *'Capital': Ethiopia *'Other Important Cities:' Addis Ababa, Mogadishu *'Religions:' 86% Islam, 9% Christianity, 5% Other *'Languages:' 59% Amharic, 41% Other *'Ethnic Groups:' 30% Oromo, 25.2% Amhara, 44.8% Other *'Government:' Absolute Monarchy *'Currency:' Birr *'Population:' 140,495,400 *'Economy:' Unstable Capitalist Economy *'Military:' Six *'Favorite Sport:' Football *'Anthem:' March Forward, Dear Mother Ethiopia *'Motto:' Ethiopia holds up her hands unto God Turn 17 *'Official Name': United Provinces of Central America *'Capital': New Paris *'Other Important Cities:' San Salvador, Guatemala City *'Religions:' 87% Roman Catholic, 8% atheist, 5% other *'Languages:' 49% Spanish, 37% French, 12% Basque, 2% local languages *'Ethnic Groups:' 42% Spanish, 31% French, 10% mixed, 9% Basque, 7% native groups *'Government:' Federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy *'Currency:' Central American franc *'Literacy:' 97% *'Population:' many millions *'Economy:' mediocre capitalist economy *'Military:' Four *'Favorite Sport:' Baseball *'Anthem:' The Song of Ice and Fire *'Motto:' Freedom has no borders Turn 18 *'Official Name': Federation of Patagonia *'Capital': St Maria *'Other Important Cities:' Manchester, Monterrey *'Religions:' 71% Protestant, 15% Roman Catholic, 14% Other *'Languages:' 85% English, 10% Welsh, 5% Native Language *'Ethnic Groups:' 70% English/Welsh/Scottish, 30% Native Peoples *'Government:' Federal semi-presidential constitutional republic *'Currency:' Patagonian Pound *'Literacy:' 91% Literacy over 18 years of age *'Population:' 57,000,00 *'Economy:' Average Capitalist *'Military:' Four, 285,000 Active Military Soldiers *'Favorite Sport:' Football *'Anthem:' Patagonian National Anthem *'Motto:' In Unity and Freedom Turn 19 *Country Name:' Romania' *Capital: Budapest *Largest City: Budapest *Religion: Ukrainian Orthodox (76%), Greek Orthodox (20%), Other (4%) *Language: Romanian (85%), Greek (13%), Other (2%) *Ethnic Groups: Romanian (83%), Greeks (14%), Other (3%) *Government: Republic *Literacy: 72% of 18 year olds *Currency: Draka *Population: 14,282,102 *Economy: Bad. Has been spending enormous amounts of money to stabilize and administer Moldavia. *Military Strength: Three. Poor military tech and lack of quality troops have meant poor military skills and power. *Favorite Sport: Football (European) *Anthem: "Romania, for three" *Motto: "Liberty, Freedom, Power" Turn 20 Turn 21 *Country Name:' Norway' *Capital: Oslo *Largest City: Oslo *Religion: Protestant (89%), Catholic (8%), Other (3%) *Language: Norwegian (84%), Swedish (6%), Other (10%) *Ethnic Groups: Norwegians (80%), Swedes (13%), Other (7%) *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Literacy: 98% of 18 year olds *Currency: Krone *Population: 5,059,605 *Economy: Good. Has trade coming in from everywhere, including its American vassals. *Military Strength: One. They don't have a standing army, as they see no fear around them. They only have a border patrol. *Favorite Sport: Football (European) *Anthem: "Ja, vi elsker dette landet" *Motto: "Alt for Norge", "Enige og troe, indtil Dovre falder" Turn 22 *'Country Name:' Songhai Imperial Union *'Capital:' Timbuktu *'Largest:' New Timbuktu *'Religion:' Lots of different religions *'Language:' Songhai languages, native languages *'Ethnic Groups:' Songhai groups, native South American groups *'Government:' Federal *'Literacy:' 96% *'Currency:' Songhai union mark *'Population:' >100 million *'Economy:' Stable capitalist *'Military Strength:' Six *'Favorite Sport:' Rugby *'Anthem:' Song of the Seas *'Motto:' Two lands one people Turn 23 *'Country Name:' Neue Österreich *'Capital:' New Vienna *'Largest:' New Vienna *'Religion:' Roman Catholic *'Language:' 90% German, 10% Other Native Languages *'Ethnic Groups:' Austrian, German, Hungarian, Native *'Government:' Constitutional Parliamentary Monarchy *'Literacy:' 98% of 18 year olds *'Currency:' Österreich Dollar *'Population:' 153 million *'Economy:' Good Capitalist *'Military Strength:' Seven (1,530,000 Active Soldiers) *'Favorite Sport:' Football (European) *'Anthem:' "Vereint zu kämpfen" - Unite to FIght *'Motto:' "Ein neues Land für Groß Volker" - A New Land Turn 24 *'Nation Name:' Republic of Columbia *'Largest City:' Bogota *'Capital:' Bogota *'Religion:' Roman Catholic (92%), Protestant (3%), Jewish (4%), Other (1%) *'Ethnic Groups:' Spanish (74%), Austrian (24%), Others (2%) *'Government:' Constitutional Democracy *'Literacy:' 91% of 18 year olds *'Currency:' Columbian Real *'Population:' 32,282,012 *'Economy:' Stable Capitalist Economy *'Military:' Four *'Favourite Sport:' Football *'Anthem:' We Stand on thee Columbia *'Motto:' Columbia is love, Columbia is life. Turn 25 *'Nation Name:' United Republic of Egypt *'Largest City:' Alexandria *'Capital:' Cairo *'Religion:' Sunni Muslim (82%), Shi'ite Muslim (3%), Coptic Christian (10%), Jewish (4%), Others (1%) *'Ethnic Groups:' Egyptian (94%), Nubian (5%), Others (1%) *'Government:' Military Dictatorship *'Literacy:' 86% of 18 year olds *'Currency:' Egyptian Pound *'Population:' 102,000,000 *'Economy:' Stable Capitalist Economy *'Military:' Five *'Favourite Sport:' Football *'Anthem:' Bilady, Bilady, Bilady *'Motto:' If God is with us, then who is against us! Turn 26 . . . . . . . . . Turn 27 . . . . . . . . . Turn 28 *'Nation Name:' Sultanate of Sunda *'Largest City:' Jakarta *'Capital:' Jakarta *'Religion:' Sunni Muslim (96%), Shi'ite Muslim (2%), Christian (1%), Others (1%) *'Ethnic Groups:' Javanese (41%), Sundese (32%), Malay (15%), Madurese (12)% *'Government:' Absolute Monarchy *'Literacy:' 91% of 18 year olds *'Currency:' Sundese Rupiah *'Population:' 260,000,000 *'Economy:' Stable Capitalist Economy *'Military:' Seven *'Favourite Sport:' Badminton *'Anthem:' Sunda, Raya *'Motto:' Unity in Diversity Turn 29 *'Nation Name:' Eternal Empire of Turkistan *'Largest City:' Ürümqi *'Capital:' Ürümqi *'Religion:' Sunni Muslim (92%), Buddhism (5%), Christian (2%), Others (1%) *'Ethnic Groups:' 43.3% Uyghur, 41.0% Han, 8.3% Kazakh, 5.0% Hui, 0.9% Kyrgyz, 0.8% Mongol, 0.3% Dongxiang, 0.2% Pamiri, 0.2% Xibe *'Government:' Constitutional Monarchy (the Eternal part of its name is just ceremonial) *'Literacy:' 94% of 18 year olds *'Currency:' Turkistan Silver *'Population:' 32,302,393 *'Economy:' Slightly-Stable Capitalist Economy *'Military:' Six *'Favourite Sport:' Table Tennis *'Anthem:' On Ikki Muqam *'Motto:' Eternally Turkistan, forever. Category:Map Games Category:Alternate Nations 4 Map Game